


Semicolon: A Harry Styles Masterpiece

by imyoungsandwich



Category: Don't Let Me Go - Harry Styles (Song), Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), She - Harry Styles (Song), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aliens, Concerts, Cyborgs, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyoungsandwich/pseuds/imyoungsandwich
Summary: This is a story about things and stuff





	1. the park

Today started as any other, the sun was shining, grass was growing, the steadying fear of existential doubt of amounting to anything was prominent but not the only thing on your mind today for once. No today you were looking at the man sleeping in your guest bedroom, he wasn't awake yet but his eyelashes were fluttering over his cheekbones, his hair was sprawled out in curls all over the pillow they laid on. You notice something on the collar of his white t-shirt, something that looks like a tomato soup stain is messily splattered all over his collar, you notice it spreads all the way to his shoulders, which is weird because you haven't made tomato soup, or seen him eating tomato soup in the 6 days he's been living in your house. You think nothing of it and decide it's no big deal he obviously went out to eat soup without you when he snuck out last night and you go back to stare at his eyelashes again only to notice his green orbs staring back at you.

He smiles his iconic crooked smile: "Hey y/n, you're up early, are y'hungry?"  
"I've already made some waffles and eggs, they're on the stove"  
"You sure are a lovely host, y/n. I really don't deserve your friendship"  
"Oh, it's no big deal, it's just break"-  
"Not just that, I mean letting me stay here even though you know i own an apartment valued at 8.7 million dollars 100 miles away"  
"Oh yeah, no big deal, i know you're trying to stay incognito, i'm just glad i could hel"-  
"you're an angel," you blush, he continues, "my only angel"

He follows you down the hall into the kitchen, where you watch as he eats 7 waffles and a bowl full of eggs, he's somehow so graceful as he forces his fork through four whole waffles to cut out a piece in each which he skewers onto his fork and eats like a fucking kabob. You notice his teeth are like perfect, literally everything about him is perfect, he's Harry Styles he's literally THAT bitch. After eating he quickly brushes his teeth only to disappear for hours at a time which he's done frequently whilst staying with you. You never question what he does while you're away from eachother, mainly because while he's gone you go to your everyday average job that the proverbial American would work. You get home late from your normal job, only to find your guest waiting for you on your couch.  
You walk in and start to greet him with a: "hey," when he quickly grabs you by the arm and pulls you in for a hug.  
"I love you, y/n, you're always so lovely to me,"  
"it's no problem," you blush  
"I know i've asked for a lot from you but i was wondering if you could help me with something,"  
You agree with a: "sure, of course," he takes you to the backyard where you see it, you see what he's been working on these last six days, there in front of you lays a box, about the size of a person.  
Harry assures you there's nothing to worry about, which initially you weren't worried at all, so it worries you that he is worried that you're worried but now you're actually worried about him being worried about you being worried.  
"Help me carry this, please, y/n," you agree because, I mean he's Harry Styles, you'd literally die for him so carrying shit is totally cool. He leads you to a park and that's when the box comes open.....


	2. the boss

Out from the box rolled on to the grass in front of you and Harry Styles, I know what you're thinking, it's pretty obvious right? Body sized box? Red stains on Harry's shirt? Carrying a random box to a park? It's obvious, out in front of both you and Harry Styles rolled out, 46 tomatoes, followed by a body stabbed 37 times.   
"Oopsie daisy!" Harry rushed to rescue the tomatoes whilst casually pushing the body back into the box. You freeze, you can't believe this is all happening, and so fast too, the man who had been living in your house, was not who you thought he was, he was exactly who you'd been looking for.   
Harry made certain to continuously burn his fingerprints off every morning, you realize what's happening here, he's trying to frame you. What he doesn't realize is this is exactly what you've been waiting for, he stops and proceeds to dispose of the evidence inside the lake in the center of the lake, throwing it like it was nothing, Harry was weirdly ripped, which makes sense since he's a wanted CYBORG.   
You make sure to not lose site of him, he disappears so easily, and after all that is your job, as a member of the ZXCYN organization. He casually goes back to your house only to exhaustingly drop to your guest bed. This was the perfect time for you for you to drop your disguise, your skin falls to the floor, and your leather like natural skin is exposed, you look over at the back of your hand mesmerized, you have it so memorized but it's always shocking to remember the way you actually look.   
In front of you, you stretch out your three long reaching fingers, you go to touch your natural face, it feels so good to not run into a nose, so familiar. That's when your phone goes off, you answer it and in front of you in holographic form is your boss, Z.


	3. the organization

Z is a beautiful man in his skin suit, sharp jawline, swoopy hair, caramel orbs for eyes. During the day he plays the part of international sexy man Zayn Malik, but the rest of the time, no one knows who he is. He's not like you, his true form is a mystery to everyone.   
"Has your position been compromised?" he asks, sexily.   
"No," you say twirling your hair, "hes the right one, we finally found the threat to our plans! Wanna go out?"   
"Good, and ew no, no offense but you're literally the lowest ranking member of this organization, that would be like social suic- " he says sexily.   
"I get it, you don't have to explain to me that you've finally realized i'm out of your league and deserve someone of higher ranking," you say cutting him off.   
"DID YOU JUST CUT ME OFF?!? MAKE NO MISTAKE JEN, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSOLENCE" he says sexily.   
"my names actually y/n-"  
"like hell Im calling you why slash en, goodbye don't call back until you've captured the threat." he says sexily.   
The hologram disappears and your door is swung open.   
"Ah ha! I caught you!"


	4. the date

In front of you you see a man who is so very Irish you can practically see the potatoes he's made of. He shoots you a fast wink and suddenly he's gone. Quickly you rush to Harry's room to check on him but all you see is an empty bed covered in soup stains and his gucci clothing littering the floor. He's gone, but more importantly he totally messed up your guest room which is just totally rude. You scan the room frantically, looking for anything, anything at all that could give you a hint as to where they went when suddenly a hologram appears once more, you half expect it to be Z again but this time it's someone you've never seen before.   
"Agent y/n, seems as though you've lost your target, what a pity, if you're looking for the man who did it, unfortunately i'm not allowed to disclose that information," he pauses,"All that i can tell you is you're about to be in a lot of..... pain. No Liam."   
The hologram disappears, you make your way to the kitchen to have a glass of tequila to get over the loss of the biggest lead you'd ever been on. You get the tequila from the cupboard and go to open the fridge for some lime when suddenly you see it. Tucked in between the door a piece of paper falls to the floor. You pick it up and realize it's an advertisement for a concert. And i know what you're thinking, how could there possibly be a concert going on during a pandemic? But don't worry, time isn't real. The concert being advertised is tomorrow night, and the opening artist is BTS, and on the back there's a note: "see you there y/n, H."


	5. the drive

You're nervous to go to the concert, mostly because the headliner is a mystery, and who could possibly be the headliner for BTS of all bands?? Also, the tickets are literally 25 thousand dollars and you have to sell the gucci designer clothes Harry left on your floor to afford half of it and pull out a loan in capitalist hell land just to go. But you can't opt not to, you absolutely can't, the bounty on Harry's head is literally 1/330 of Jeff Bezo's net worth, that's more than the average person will make in their entire life time and next. After you've purchased the ticket you're now in a new hard situation, what the froggy shit will you wear?? ((Now is the time the Episode menu comes up and you can only pick from four outfits and two of them costs you diamonds, so pay me (the writer) 1.99 if you want to look hot.)) Unfortunately you just look average so no ones going to notice you but i guess that's okay since you're a secret agent lizard alien person anyway. You head to the concert in your average outfit, you need a ride though so your cousin's girlfriend's brother takes you. You sit in the backseat and wait for him to talk first. He drives in silence until he reaches the parking lot of the concert venue when he turns to you and says:  
"Imma tell you one time. Girl, I love, girl, I love you."  
"Thanks, Justin," you respond frantically grabbing your things before he decides to spit on you. He makes gurgling sounds indicating he's about to launch a huge loogie. You make it out of the car just before the spit reaches you, which is fortunate, since you already look average. You throw on your mask and gloves, as everyone should during a pandemic and head to the doors of the concert venue.


	6. the arrest

Before being able to go into the concert area everyone has to be sanitized and put into giant hamster balls, so it takes a while before you're even inside. Once inside, you look around, so many people in hamster balls all around, so many girls with brown hair and emerald orbs for eyes to be exact, you think nothing of it, and thankfully there's a lot lot lot less people inside the venue then there would be in a normal concert during not covid times. You sigh to yourself, "that makes sense now," referring to the 25 thousand dollar price tag. You search all over for your target with no luck, you hear a loud bass thump and prepare for the concert to begin. You stare at the stage in excitement, it might be for a secret mission, but that doesn't make it any less than an exciting concert experience, when suddenly the act comes out on stage. You wait in hesitation to see your bias, (insert Tae, Jimin, Hoseok, Suga, Jungkook, Namjoon, or Seokjin, you have to pick one I don't care if you don't know anything about BTS, make a decision) suddenly disappointment looms throughout your body when instead theres 3 police officers on stage, and well, all cops are bastards, that shits disgusting. They grab the mic and announce to the crowd:  
"Who here is y/n, described as an average looking girl with possibly brown hair, possibly green orbs, and described to be not like the other girls"   
Suddenly, every girl in the room steps forward, one is welcomed on the stage, she grabs the mic from the police and states:  
"YES! I will be adopted by all of BTS, yes please, we can all fall in love in different times making sure to never hint at any sort of gay relationship or polyamorous situation."   
The police automatically handcuff her as soon as she drops the mic. They again speak in to the mic:  
"Everyone named y/n, fitting the description given hereby is under arrest for the man slaughter of 'man number three', if all of you would step forward to be handcuffed, it would make it much ea-"  
The crowd goes absolutely frantic and borderline dangerous. You scan around looking for your target, Harry, still with no luck, as the chaos builds. People screaming everywhere, some resorting to fighting over their biases/ who is the most not like the other girls of them. Amongst the chaos you can't help but wonder.... will the show go on?


End file.
